Core D will oversee and facilitate the non-technical aspects of the grant. It will provide required resources for overall supervision of program, fiscal management, administrative support and other assistance as needed for both project and core leaders and staff. General administration, consisting of correspondence with federal grant management officials, maintenance of records, establishment of regular project meetings and related seminars will be performed by the core leader and other core personnel. This core component will also include financial administration, which involves pre-award and post-award budgeting, acquisition of supplies, monitoring of disbursements, grant-related payroll functions, and other financial transactions. It will assure that the funds are managed in accordance with accepted federal policies and cost principles. Finally, clerical support including typing of grant-related correspondence, manuscripts and progress reports will be made available to all investigators through this core component.